Immortal Family
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Clara has faced the Raven and is now a ghost in the TARDIS. Together with the Bad Wolf they help the Doctor in the past and future. The Doctor has spent 24 years on Darillium with River and they have a family. Then River goes to the Library. What will Clara and the Bad Wolf do?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Clara has faced the Raven and is now a ghost in the TARDIS. Together with the Bad Wolf they help the Doctor in the past and future. The Doctor has spent 24 years on Darillium with River and they have a family. Then River goes to the Library. What will Clara and the Bad Wolf do?

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Clara sighs as River leaves her children and husband for the Library. She saw the broken look on her Doctor's face she wished she could comfort him. But she was a ghost. The Protector of the Doctor and his family. Clara looks at the Doctor children all wore sad looks. The oldest was Arthur Rory Song and his twin Damion Brian Song. They were 23. Then came Astrid Donna Song, Astraea Rose Song and Amelia Terra Song. They were 22. Then came Gabriel Ryan Song who was 19. Selena Grace Song was next she was 17. Then Evelynn Lilith Song was 15. Noel Ethan Song and Joel Jordan Song were 14. Ariadne Norah Song was next at 12. Lenora Clara Song was next at 10. Then Christian William Song at 6 and lastly Elizabeth Sarah Song who was 4.

None could see her only one of the Doctor's children could see her the little 10 year old Lenora. Lenora called Clara, Auntie Clara when the others weren't around.

Clara looks sadly at the family. They need help. Especially the Doctor. Suddenly Bad Wolf was besides her.

"They need help", Clara says to Bad Wolf

"I know. I am going to start working on the problem. I am bringing his companions back. Also bringing the 9th, 10th and 11th Doctor's back. I am going to copy the Tenth Doctor into versions of himself they will look slightly different. They will be able to see you", Bad Wolf says

"That will be a change", Clara says

"You are going to be bound to protect them too", Bad Wolf says

"I know. They will become part of the immortal family. I can see time too", Clara says back

"Well then I better get going. I will see you soon Clara", Bad Wolf says smiling

"Of course. Good luck", Clara says smiling

"Don't need luck", Bad Wolf says disappearing

Clara sighs as she is alone again. She looked into the future and saw Bad Wolf was going to get everyone. Bad Wolf had told her they would be able to see her. Well she will have someone other than the TARDIS and Lenora to talk too. But the down side she was going to have to tell her story. Clara guessed it was a small price to pay to see the Doctor happy again. All she had to do was wait for them all to drop in. Which wouldn't be long…

* * *

Bad Wolf was standing in a field her eyes glowing as she bought everyone together on this plain so she could speak to everyone. Bad Wolf waited a bit before she talked. Letting them look around first.

"Where are we?" Martha asks

"The plains of time", Bad Wolf says making them all turn around in shock

"Rose", the Tenth Doctor says

"I am the Bad Wolf. I am separate from Rose Tyler", Bad Wolf says

"So that is what I looked like as Bad Wolf", Rose says from next to the Meta-Crisis Doctor

"I also made the Moment a real person. You can choose your name. I believe you will be with the Ninth Doctor", Bad Wolf says smiling

"How can I be alive?" the Moment asks

"I made you to help with the Doctors biggest regret. What name will you go by?" Bad Wolf asks

"Rose is it ok if I go by your middle name of Jasmine?" the Moment asks Rose

"That will be fine. I look like I wanted this", Rose says smiling

"Why are we here?" 11th Doctor asks Bad Wolf

"Well first is I am here from a time that River went to the Library after herself and the 12th Doctor spent 24 years on Darillium. They have had several kids. I am bring you all back because he needs the support", Bad Wolf says

"What about Clara? She can help", 11th Doctor says

"Doctor. Clara can't _physically_ help", Bad Wolf says

"Why?" 11th Doctor says

"Because I am dead", a voice say

A woman with brown hair and a silvery glow about her had appeared next to Bad Wolf.

"Clara!" 11th Doctor exclaims trying to hug her but goes through her

"She is not solid like me", Bad Wolf says sadly looking at the 11th Doctor's face

"Why?" 11 asks

"I am but a ghost", Clara says softly

"You're dead?" 11 asks shocked

"Yes. For the future you it has been a while since I died", Clara says

"Who are you?" Donna asks

"I am Clara Oswald the ghost of the TARDIS. I can travel the plains to here by the TARDIS. But that is it. I can't actually leave the TARDIS. But this is kind of a place I can go", Clara explains

"How long?" 11th Doctor asks

"What?" Clara asks

"How long have you been dead to me?" 11th Doctor asks

"Trust me you don't want to know", Clara says

"Tell me!" he asks making Clara flinch

"Four and a half billion years", Bad Wolf says for Clara

Clara looks at all their shocked faces.

"Four and a half billion years?" 11th Doctor croaks

"Yes. You were stuck in a place and didn't age. I had died minutes before you went to that place", Clara reveals

"Who was responsible for your death?" 11th Doctor asks

"That you don't need to know", Clara says

"I do", 11th says

"It will destroy all of what you believe. You don't know how your future self-reacted. I do. I don't want to see any more of you hurt", Clara says

"I don't care if it will destroy me tell me", 11th Doctor says looking at Clara

"Fine. Bad Wolf you tell them. I will see them in the TARDIS. I thought I could do this. But I can't tell the story", Clara says disappearing

"Where did she go?" Rose asks

"She went back to the TARDIS that is really the only place she can go", Bad Wolf says

"Tell me how she died", 11th Doctor asks

"That is Clara's story to tell. But the Time Lords coursed her death. The new your doesn't remember Clara. Only her name. You can't make him remember", Bad Wolf says

"Time Lords?" Sarah Jane asks shocked

"Yes. Gallifrey has been found", Bad Wolf confirms

"Why can't I remember?" 11th Doctor asks after he filed away to ask Clara in details about what the Time Lords did later

"Because you went too far", Bad Wolf says

"With what?" he asks

"With making the Universe pay", Bad Wolf says simply, "Now I am bringing you all to the TARDIS. You will have new bodies now. You will be able to see Clara"

"Can't my future self see her?" 10th Doctor asks

"No. She is veiled from him. In truth only the future Doctor's daughter Lenora can see her", Bad Wolf says

"So all of us?" Ninth Doctor asks

"Yes. Rose and John, Jasmine and Nine, Ten, Donna, Mickey and Martha, Sarah Jane, Jack, Amy, and Rory. You are all immortal", Bad Wolf says

"Can we save River?" Amy asks

"That is for all of you to work out. Maybe the answer lies with Clara", Bad Wolf says smiling as the scene around them fades

"Wait what does that mean?" Rory asks

"That is for you all to figure out. I will pop in from time to time. Good luck", Bad Wolf says as they disappear

Bad Wolf watches them disappear.

"You will need luck. But you all will be happy", Bad Wolf says disappearing too her next job she had to do for the Doctor…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
